First, the Bed
by fbeauchamphartz
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian have a rather humorous accident while having sex, and Kurt uses it to his advantage. (D/s, bottom!Sebastian, tagged Romance/Angst because I really have no idea how to tag it) Dom!Skank!Kurt, sub!Sebastian Kurt H. Sebastian S.


**_This plays off an idea I've had for a while that I'm thinking of making into a larger story/series. Kurt and Sebastian meet up years after high school, and they both have changed. Kurt is a skank and a FinDom (a financial dominant) and Sebastian, with more money than he knows what to do with, is into Kurt's brand of abuse, worshipping him monetarily and pretty much being his slave in bed, even if that kind of goes against his nature._**

 ** _Dom/sub, sexual content, financial domination, bondage, Dom!skank!Kurt, sub!bottom!Sebastian_**

 ** _Written for freakingpotter - she knows why xD_**

 _Creak-creak-creak-creak…_

"Oh God, Kurt…" Sebastian moans, bringing his ass up and spreading his legs, opening himself up wider, "oh God…yes!"

"You like that, baby?" Kurt grins. He knows Sebastian does. He's always a slut for a good, hard pounding.

"Yeah, I…" Sebastian swallows, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid getting sweat in his eyes. "Harder, Kurt. Harder, please."

"Say the magic words," Kurt sings, slowing up specifically to get what he wants.

Sebastian's lips tighten into a line. Kurt's going to kill his buzz with this bullshit. Sebastian could refuse, but then Kurt would stop. He would literally pull the fuck out and walk away. Sebastian doesn't want to say it, but he's too deep into this fucking to turn back, not when his cock throbs like it's ready to explode.

"Please, Master," Sebastian says, trying not to grind his teeth. Kurt hates when Sebastian grinds teeth.

"Please…Master… _what_?" Kurt asks, frustrated that Sebastian's making him slow down more with his stubbornness.

"Please, Master," Sebastian says, "fuck your piggy. Fuck your piggy, Master. Make me squeal."

"And you'll do anything?" Kurt asks with long, purposeful thrusts to help Sebastian remember how to beg.

"Yes," Sebastian says, his jaw dropping further when every one of Kurt's thrusts connects with his prostate. "Yes…I'll do anything."

"You'll _pay_ anything?" Kurt asks.

"Yes," Sebastian says, whining at the pain of his engorged cock threatening to simmer down without its promised orgasm. "I'll pay _anything_ , just… _ungh_! Please!"

Kurt grabs Sebastian's legs and lifts them, one over each of his shoulders, and drives inside his body.

 _Creak-creak-creak-creak-critch…_

"You _will_ pay, little piggy," Kurt teases, flipping his crayon red bangs out of his face. "Whatever I want. You'll pay it."

"Oh God," Sebastian gasps, putting Kurt's inane demands behind him and enjoying the ride. "Y-yeah…j-just like that, Kurt. Just like that." Sebastian holds still and lets Kurt take control – not that he didn't have it to begin with, but Kurt's like a machine. It humbles Sebastian that he can't keep up. "D-don't stop. God, don't stop."

 _Creak-creak-creak-creak-snick…_

 _"_ Jesus, Sebastian," Kurt groans, running his nails up Sebastian's thighs. "You're so tight. You're so…Oh, God…I'm cum…cumming…I'm…"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes…" Sebastian chants, back arching, wrists rolling.

 _Creak-creak-creak-creak-snap…_

"Kurt, I'm…"

"Yeah…God…so am I…"

 _Creak-creak-creak-creak-CRASH!_

Kurt and Sebastian cum just as the entire world seems to drop down and to the left at a 45 degree angle.

"What the…what the fuck!?" A breathless Kurt shudders, kneeling up and looking around. "Am I…blacking out?"

"I don't think so," Sebastian pants. "Unless I'm blacking out, too."

Kurt crawls down the bed. With Kurt's body gone, Sebastian feels himself sliding on the satin sheets.

"You…you broke the bed, Kurt!" Sebastian laughs, partially annoyed. "You broke the fucking bed! Motherfucker! I've had this bed since high school!"

"Really?" Kurt says, carefully climbing off the one steady side of the busted bed. "With all your fronting over the amount of dick you got in high school, I'm amazed it took this long to snap."

"Well, most guys just lie back and take it," Sebastian explains. "You _are_ the most violent boyfriend I've ever had."

"Nice," Kurt says, removing the condom from his rapidly softening cock, spurred to flaccidity by this conversation. "Well, go on, Mr. Moneybags! Buy another! Quick! I'm hoping for a round two in about an hour."

"I didn't break it alone!" Sebastian says. "Besides, I can't do it."

"Because you have no style sense?" Kurt quips, pulling on his jeans.

"Because you're gonna bitch about the design anyway!" Sebastian complains. "You're gonna have to come with me!"

"Then get your ass up and get dressed!" Kurt says, tossing Sebastian's jeans in his face.

"I can't," he grumbles through the denim covering his mouth.

"Why in hell not?" Kurt asks. "You've got nothing better to do."

"Because you didn't uncuff me yet, you stupid asparagus!" Sebastian whips his head back and forth to get the jeans off his face.

"Oh!" Kurt chuckles. "My bad." He looks at Sebastian, wrists cuffed to the bars of the headboard, pulling with the weight of his body sliding downward. "I forgot."

Kurt retrieves the little silver key from the dresser and reaches over to undo the cuffs around Sebastian's wrists…then stops. Sebastian, watching him, frowns. Confused by Kurt's reluctance., he shakes his right wrist, eager to be free of the cuffs digging into his skin.

"Come on, Kurt," he says. "Make with the un-cuffing. I think my hands are falling asleep."

Kurt slips the key into his pocket and puts his hands on his hips, re-evaluating Sebastian and his situation.

"Hey, you know," Kurt says, as if a sudden, previously unthought of idea popped into his head. "I'm cleared to use your AmEx card, aren't I?"

"Yeah," Sebastian says, too quickly and without thinking. "Wh—"

Kurt's smile, mock-innocence and _Oh,_ _I'm just asking,_ becomes dark and devious.

"You know, I've never been really kosher with a lot of the furniture in this room, to tell you the truth."

"Kurt…" Sebastian jiggles his cuffs as Kurt grabs the jeans that have slid down to his torso and starts searching the pockets.

"And these sheets…" Kurt toes them with his foot and makes a disappointed noise, "they've got to be at least as old as the bed. Tragic."

"Kurt? What are you…"

"Also, there's a pair of shoes down at Bergdorf's I've had my eye on," Kurt continues, finding Sebastian's wallet with a triumphant little a-ha! in his eyes. "I've been waiting for them to go on sale, but if I have your card, it doesn't matter if they're on sale."

"Kurt…" Sebastian yanks on the cuffs, testing to see if there's any way he can snap them. Or at least, snap the bar they're hooked on. If he and Kurt could level the whole bed fucking, then there's a chance the frame is weak all over. This has to be, what, the hundredth time Kurt's cuffed him to it? He puts all his strength behind one long pull.

It doesn't work.

"So, I'm just going to take this," Kurt says, sliding a platinum card out of Sebastian's wallet along with a healthy handful of hundreds, and throwing the rest to the floor. Sebastian's eyes blow wide when he sees the stash of cash Kurt shoves into his pocket.

"Kurt," Sebastian says, tugging futilely at the silver cuffs with numb wrists, "I swear to God, if you…"

The first swing of Kurt's hips as he walks shuts Sebastian up. Sebastian knows that walk. It means that Kurt is unamused. Kurt sashays up to the broken bed. He kneels carefully on the skewed mattress, staying nimbly out of kicking range as he leans over Sebastian's helpless body.

"If you're a good boy," Kurt whispers, lips brushing around Sebastian's mouth with the suggestion of kisses, "I'll buy something small and tight to wear…" He bites gently on Sebastian's lower lip. "Something _edible_." He swipes his tongue around the outside his mouth. "And then you can tie _me_ to the bed."

Sebastian doesn't exactly kiss Kurt back when Kurt's mouth starts claiming his, too occupied with the image of Kurt bound to a brand new bed, naked except for an expensive pair of shoes and some kind of edible undergarment, entirely at Sebastian's mercy.

"Have fun," Sebastian says, shooing Kurt away with a gesture of his head. "I'll see you in a few hours."


End file.
